


stummy hurts

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Poisoning, M/M, Stomach Ache, offscreen sesoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Yixing comes home from work on Christmas Eve to find a sick Baekhyun.





	stummy hurts

“Baekhyun, I'm home!” Yixing calls as he shuts the door behind him. He frowns when no answer comes, no Baekhyun barreling into his half ready arms. Also, it's oddly warm in their shoebox apartment, which is usually cool due to Yixing running warm, Baekhyun always seeking cuddles, and both of them being cheapskates. 

Shedding his clothes in a second, he kicks off his shoes and fumbles for the lights. Odd thing two, Baekhyun always draws all the shades open or turns on all the lights. It would be annoying if his boyfriend weren't so darn cute. Yixing is maybe a little whipped.

When he finally manages to turn the lights on, a groan arises from… the veritable pile of faded blankets, scruffy pillows, and stuffed animals on the couch. Where had Baekhyun even found some of these things? He can't even see the faded yellow of their secondhand couch, lovingly dubbed “Old Yeller.” Despite the number of times they'd cleaned it, the couch never failed to make Chanyeol sneeze at the memory of dander. 

“Baekhyun?” Yixing asks, shoving the coffee table away and padding over to the pile his boyfriend is buried under. He removes a T. Rex plushie to reveal a mop of dyed brown hair, and his heart sinks. “How're you doing, baby?”

“I'm dying, Yixing,” Baekhyun moans pitifully. “Will you tell everyone at the funeral about how I was too cute to die?”

“I don't want to go to your funeral Baek,” Yixing murmurs absently as he reaches for Baekhyun's forehead. Baekhyun hisses like an affronted snake, curling away from Yixing's cold hand. “Oops. Sorry, wanted to see if you had a fever.”

“Nailing the coffin shut… nnrgh.” Baekhyun motions for the T. Rex, and Yixing reluctantly gives it back. Pressing his own hands to his stomach to quickly warm them up, Yixing ruffles Baekhyun's hair when they're an acceptable temperature. Baekhyun weakly pushes into his hands, matted hair indicative of his true pain.

“What happened?” asks Yixing, carefully kneeling on the floor so as to not pull any blankets out. They're all bursting out at odd angles. “You were fine when I left. I even saw you post a few selfies.”

“I tried calling you,” Baekhyun's pout is evident in his tone, “but you didn't pick up. Maybe you were in the subway or something. But I had a work call today when I suddenly wanted to throw up.”

Yixing winces in sympathy. “How'd that go?”

“As well as it could,” Baekhyun sighs and shifts as if to burrow deeper into his pile of soft fluffy misery. The next few words are muffled but Yixing is a champ at understanding muffled Baek. Not that way, you pervert. “I had to swallow a lot to pretend I was ok and luckily it ended early so… but then I threw up a lot.”

“Aw, Baekhyunnie. I'm sorry I had to go into work today.” Yixing gently strokes his hand downwards and rubs at Baekhyun's tummy. 

“It's fine. It's your work that's evil, making you work on Christmas Eve.”

Yixing chuckles despite himself. “The elderly don't stop existing when the holidays roll around. I'll call in sick to line dancing though.” Jongin would do just fine with the middle aged ladies by himself. 

A hand shoots out to tug at Yixing's sleeve. “No don't! You can leave me here with Old Yeller, I didn't mean that I'm actually dying I'm probably okay—” 

“I know you didn't mean it, but I still want to be here for you.” Yixing rubs Baekhyun's tummy one last time before walking over to the kitchen. “When's the last time you threw up? Hungry?”

“Nooooo. Not hungry. 've been sleeping since noon though.”

Yixing's eyes widened. “And when's the last time you ate?” His watch told him it was almost four.

“Ummm. Nine, maybe?” 

Humming, Yixing starts to pull out the large pot and steam rack. “Let me make you something.”

“Don wanna eat,” Baekhyun mumbles into his blanket. 

“It's either eat or kiss me and…” Yixing pauses when Baekhyun's metaphorical puppy ears quirk up, “I'm pretty sure I know which choice you'd go with.”

Baekhyun slumps into Old Yeller again. “I don't want to get you sick. But I want kisses.”

“When you're feeling better,” Yixing replies and begins to beat some eggs. Three would be good enough.

“Worst. Christmas Eve. everrrr!” Baekhyun whines, and Yixing hears some soft whumps. Baekhyun beating some poor plushie against the coffee table. Hopefully not the T. Rex. “You'll have to tell Kyungsoo and Sehunnie I'm dead and can't do lunch tomorrow.”

“You big baby,” Yixing coos.

“I'm your baby!” Baekhyun crows and then groans. “I regret everything. Stummy hurts.”

Yixing finishes getting everything ready and starts the steamer. He goes back to Baekhyun and rubs his boyfriend's belly in soothing circles. “We'll eat, I'll set up my present by the tree, and we'll sleep early today for a quiet night at home tomorrow. How's that sound?”

Baekhyun mumbles, “Okayy,” and sighs. “Sorry. I know it's been forever since you last saw Sehunnie.” 

Yixing's glad to see Baekhyun relaxing. “It's ok. There's always the day after Christmas. We can see him then if you're feeling up to it.”

“Promise?” 

It takes all of Yixing's self restraint to not kiss Baekhyun. He kisses his cheek instead. “Promise. Now let me sing you my Christmas song.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes and hums along to Yixing's “When it's Christmas.” When Yixing finishes, Baekhyun perks up at the smell slowly filling the apartment.

“Is that gyeran-jjim?” The excitement is evident in his voice. “I might actually be able to down that.”

“Uh maybe?” Yixing gets up to check on it, nodding with satisfaction at how it looks. “In Chinese it's 'zheng dan,’ steamed egg. My mom always made it for me when my stomach hurt.” 

Using two mismatched kitchen gloves, Yixing carefully carries it to the coffee table in front of the couch. They can break a few house rules today.

As he puts it down, Baekhyun's saying, “My mom made it too! Wow, Chinese and Korean cultures aren't that different after all.” Peeking around Yixing, Baekhyun sighs. “This looks great, Xing.” He looks up at Yixing with puppy eyes. “Feed me?”

Yixing really is whipped, moving on autopilot to grab two spoons. “You're lucky I love you,” he says, scooping a spoonful and blowing on it. 

“I am lucky,” Baekhyun smiles before opening his mouth, demanding like the cutest baby bird. Before they know it, half of the bowl is finished. “Not so Merry Christmas Eve.”

Yixing puts the bowl back on the coffee table and kisses Baekhyun's cheek. “Baby, any Christmas is merry because I've got you. You ready?”

“Ready for—ahh!” Baekhyun yelps in surprise when Yixing lifts him in a princess carry. “This has gotta be bad for your waist.” 

“Well, the bed is better for you. And I can cuddle you there,” Yixing replies, making sure to navigate carefully and not knock Baekhyun's head on anything. He gently sets Baekhyun down and spoons him from behind. “How's that?”

“Much… better,” Baekhyun says through yawns. Though they don't mean to, they end up falling asleep like that.

(Christmas is saved when Baekhyun wakes up at 4 am starving and Yixing makes instant ramen to celebrate. Kyungsoo ends up cancelling anyway for some naughty time with Sehun, and, well, Baekhyun gets to carry on with his own surprise for Yixing so he can't complain.)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! Wanted to leave a nice surprise for everyone, after SufferingTM like Baek here. ALSO Yixing at the nursing home made me so happy and warm! Hope you enjoyed this baekxing fluff :) and listen to Yixing's When It's Christmas! 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated <3 and you can yell at me on Tumblr [here](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com) and/or Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ladyyserendipit) <3!


End file.
